Super Minecraft Kid Z
by Bluekirby2
Summary: A story with anime-style action featuring the trolling god, Super Minecraft Kid, as he tries to defeat many guest characters, including The Angry Video Game Nerd, Ryuko Matoi, Peppa Pig, and much more! First Super Minecraft Kid fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

One day, Super Minecraft Kid was at home playing Minecraft, when suddenly, Steve, his mentor, popped out of the computer.

"Wow, its Steve." Super Minecraft Kid said in a non-convincing voice."

"There's no time for introductions. I have to warn you of something. Go on YouTube and look up 'Angry Video Game Nerd'."

Super Minecraft Kid did as Steve instructed, and saw one of his videos. It took him a few minutes to realize something about AVGN.

"WHAT THE F***! WHY THE F*** DOES THIS GAY N***** FAGGOT F***ER LIKE BABY GAMES LIKE F***ING MARIO AND F***ING ZELDA!"

'That isn't even the worst part." Steve said. "He says Minecraft isn't the first game."

"WHAT THE F***! HOW CAN YOU THINK MINECRAFT ISN'T THE FIRST GAME!"

"It gets worse." Steve brought up. "He has never even mentioned Minecraft, yet he says he plays old games, like baby Zelda and baby Mario."

"WE NEED TO KILL THIS FAGGOT! WHERE DOES HE LIVE!"

"I don't know, but it turns out your butter sword can teleport you."

"Okay! Come on Steve!" SMK used the magic of his butter sword to teleport him to AVGN's house. SMK then walked up to his door, and knocked on it.

AVGN opened the door, but was surprised to see SMK. "Hello?"

SMK then stabbed AVGN in the gut.

"OH, F***! THAT F***ING HURT!"

"AND THAT'S FOR NOT PLAYING MINECRAFT OR FNAF!"

AVGN looked at SMK confused. "Minecraft and FNAF?"

"THERE TWO OF THE F***ING GREATEST GAMES EVER MADE!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm old school. I play classic games."

"Then why don't you play Minecraft? It's the first game ever made!"

AVGN gave a quizzical expression. "Either you know a lot of obscure history, or you're an idiot."

AVGN then walked over to his Commondore 64, and somehow Googled Minecraft.

"Actually, the game was technically released in 2011, but beta versions were available before that."

Super Minecraft Kid heard Nerd's response, and let out a bloodcurdling scream that was so high-pitched, it shattered the windows in his house.

" **WHAT THE F***! MINECRAFT WAS THE FIRST EVER GAME TO EXIST! NOT BABY MARIO, NOT BABY ZELDA, F***ING MINECRAFT!"**

Nerd then became angry by what SMK said. "I'm sorry, what? BABY Mario and BABY Zelda? I never even claimed those were the first games!"

SMK let out another obnoxious high-pitched scream. " **DIE YOU F****ING GAY F***!** "

Out of nowhere, the Mortal Kombat announcer yelled 'FIGHT!", and SMK ran towards AVGN , about to slash him with his butter sword.

However, AVGN pulled out his NES Zapper, and shot SMK, which stunned him for a little bit. The Nerd ran up to SMK, and punched him, and followed with another punch. AVGN kept punching him, with each punch being faster, until he was rapidly punching him. He finished with a punch that sent SMK flying until he hit a wall.

"YOU SHOULD GET YOUR F***ING FACTS STRAIGHT, YOU LITTLE ASS!"

SMK then slashed his sword at AVGN, which did hurt him significantly. AVGN ran down to the basement.

"OH, SO YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY, LIKE A F***ING COWARD GAY FAGGOT YOU ARE!"

SMK felt confident until the Nerd came upstairs with a Super Scope, a power-glove, had a power-pad as a cape, and wore a Konami laser-scope on his head.

"Super Minecraft Kid!" Steve, watching from the side-lines said. "You're no match for him at your current state! Take this!" Steve said as he tossed Diamond Armor that was enhanced toward him.

"Wow, thanks Steve!" He quickly put it on, right as AVGN was about to blast him. Thanks to the diamond armor, he took less damage.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH! ARE YOU WORKING FOR THE HISTORY TEACHER!?"

The Nerd immediately put his Super Scope down. "Wait, what?"

"THE F***ING GAY HISTORY TEACHER! YOU MUST BE WORKING FOR HIM! ALL OF THE MINECRAFT AND FNAF HATERS WORK FOR HIM!"

"I never said I hated either, I've never even played them…"

SMK caught AVGN off-guard, and jump-kicked him in the gut. He then jumped at AVGN, and slashed him with his sword.

"Looks like I need some help…." AVGN said "From SUPER MECHA DEATH CHRIST!"

Just then, Super Mecha Death Christ tore down a wall of AVGN's house, and started blasting grenades at SMK while yelling; "F***ERS, F***ERS, F***ERS!"

"HOLY F***!" SMK yelled, but was blasted with a grenade from Super Mecha Death Christ, and he yelled "HEY! WATCH YOUR F***ING MOUTH!"

The explosion from Super Mecha Death Christ's armor was too strong, and broke SMK's diamond armor, and SMK was lying on the ground. AVGN put his foot on his chest, and pointed the Super Scope at his face.

"So, are you going to surrender?"

"FINE!" SMK got up, and seemed perfectly fine as he walked out of AVGN's house.

"It seems you weren't strong enough to defeat him." Steve said to SMK.

"Yeah, you were right. Maybe I need to do some training."

"I know a place where we can do some training, but it's in Japan." Steve said.

"Well that's no problem. My butter sword can get us there, no problem!"

"It's called Honnouji Academy."

"Wow, that sounds really f***ing gay. Let's show those babies whose boss!" SMK said as he used his butter sword to teleport him and Steve there.

 **[What awaits Super Minecraft Kid at Honnouji Academy? Will he get the training he needs, or will he find a bigger challenge? Will the author, Bluekirby2 ever be funny? Find out next time, on Super Minecraft Kid Z!]**


	2. Chapter 2

Super Minecraft Kid and Steve had teleported to Honnouji Academy in Japan.

"Wow, so this is Honnouji Academy." SMK said in his usual non-convincing voice.

"Yes, and this is where you will do your training at."

"Wait, this is in Japan, right?"

"Yes"

"Isn't this where the baby games like Mario and Zelda are made?"

"Yes, but that's for another time. For now, you must train at Honnouji Academy."

Super Minecraft Kid and Steve walked onto the field of Honnouji Academy. As they entered, a light shone down on the both of them.

"I see we have a new transfer student." A girl standing on a podium shouted. "Tell me challenger, what is your name?"

"I'M SUPER MINECRAFT KID!" SMK yelled, and somehow louder than the person standing on the podium.

"Well, I see you can yell louder than me. I am Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"AND YOU'RE F***ING UGLY, YOU BITCH!"

"Well, I see you'd be a good match for one of our strongest students, Ryuko Matoi., with a filthy-mouth like that!" Satsuki's face then lit up. "In fact, why don't you do that?"

"OKAY, I CAN F***ING DEFEAT F***ING ANYONE WITH MY MOTHER-F***ING BUTTER SWORD!" Satsuki covered her ears after hearing SMK yell.

Suddenly, Ryuko Matoi appeared on the field. "Wait, why am I here?" Ryuko asked herself "I thought we were done with Kill la Haruhi."

"I think we're in another fanfiction." Senketsu said to her.

"Whatever fanfiction we're in, our foe can't be as annoying as Haruhi…."

"This is going to be easy. All is I need to do is defeat this F***ING bitch with her F***ING ugly uniform." SMK yelled, catching Ryuko and Senketsu's attention.

"Yeah, scratch that." Ryuko said displeased.

"I bet you like baby games, like Mario!" SMK taunted.

"I mean, I don't know who doesn't enjoy a good plat-former…."

Just then, SMK let out his bloodcurdling battle-cry. " **WHAT THE F***! WHAT'S NEXT, YOU HATE FNAF!** "

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. "FNAF? What's that?"

SMK let out another scream. " **THAT'S IT YOU F***ING GAY N***** BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** "

"Well Senkets, I think we're going to have to transform."

"Right." Senketsu responded. Ryuko then did her transformation thing that I don't feel like describing.

"Life-fiber synchronization; Kamui Senketsu!"

Just then, the Mortal Kombat announcer yelled "FIGHT!"

Ryuko noticed SMK wouldn't stop staring at her.

"DAMN! YOU'RE ALMOST AS HOT AS CHICA!"

"Wait, who?" Ryuko asked.

"Ryuko, while he's distracted we can attack him!"

"Good idea!" Ryuko said before she ran up to SMK and hit him with her Scissor Blade.

This snapped SMK out of his trance, and he slashed at her with his butter sword. Ryuko deflected it with her Scissor Blade, and she knocked SMK back, making him fly into a wall.

"I should have expected this much from a seven-year old." Ryuko said.

This infuriated SMK. "Seven-years old?" F***ING SEVEN!" SMK started yelling at the very top of his lungs.

" _ **I'M NOT MOTHER-F***ING SEVEN!"**_ To everyone's surprise, there was a bright yellow light that flashed around SMK. He then had big, spiky, blonde hair.

"I can't believe it!" Steve said to himself. "He's gone Super Sayin!"

" _ **I'M MOTHER-F***ING ELEVN, YOU GAY N***** BITCH-ASS FAGGOT!"**_

SMK flew up to them, and started rapidly punching the two, and finished with a blow that knocked them very far back.

SMK flew up to them, uppercutted them high up into the air, flew above them, and punched them down to the ground, and they made a large crater in the ground.

SMK flew to the ground, next to the two. "That's what you get for not liking FNAF!"

Despite the damage SMK did to Ryuko and Senketsu, they barely seemed injured. "You should know it takes more than that to kill an anime character!"

However, Ryuko and Senketsu were suddenly stepped on by an enormous, robotic, purple foot.

"Purple? F***ING PURPLE! WHAT THE F***! YOU'RE PURPLE JUST LIKE F***ING BONNY AND F***ING BONZI BUDDY!"

The giant robot that the foot belonged to looked down at what it had just stepped on.

"AUGH! ALL IS I DO IS HURT PEOPLE!" An annoying high-pitched scream that came from the pilot of the robot said.

Super Minecraft Kid flew up to make contact with the giant robot's face.

"I bet you hate Minecraft and FNAF too!" SMK said before he charged up a kamehameha.

"Hate Minecraft?" The voice from inside the robot said.

"KA….ME….." SMK said as he charged up the kamehameha laser.

"I don't know why you jumped to that conclusion."

"HA….ME….."

"In fact, I actually kinda enjoy….." He didn't get to finish, because his robot was blasted by SMK's kamehameha laser.

SMK, realizing what he just did, tried to find the person in the robot by digging through all the robot gore. He eventually found someone who looked like they were 14.

"You like Minecraft to?" SMK asked him.

"I mean, I enjoy….."

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" SMK shouted.

"I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"Great! You can help me defeat the History Teacher!"

"Erm…What?" Shinji asked, confused.

"Super Minecraft Kid!" Steve said as he ran up to SMK. "Jwm321 is under attack by the Minecraft and Five Nights at Freddy's haters!"

"Oh no!" SMK said. "Where is he?"

"He's at Freddy Fazbear's."

"Shinji, come with us to Freddy Fazbear's so we can save Jwm321!" SMK said to Shinji.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of people constantly dragging me into something I don't want to be apart of." Shinji complained.

SMK then used his butter sword to teleport him, Steve, and Shinji to a Freddy Fazbear's to save Jwm321.

After they teleported, Ryuko sat up from the crater and held up a sign that said "Ouch!"

 **Will Super Minecraft Kid make it to Freddy Fazbear's in time to save Jwm321? Will the History Teacher succeed in his evil plan? Will Shinji be more than a came? Find out, next time on Super Minecraft Kid Z!**


	3. Chapter 3

Super Minecraft Kid, Steve, and Shinji had just arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and they saw it was surrounded by Minecraft and FNAF haters.

"Super Minecraft Kid" Steve said "Your butter sword will not be enough. We must enchant it!"

Steve then placed an enchanting table down, and used it to make his butter sword more powerful.

"Your butter sword is now indestructible! Nothing can break it!"

"Wow, thanks!" SMK said as he grabbed his butter sword. He then proceeded to mow down the waves of the Minecraft and FNAF haters Dynasty Warriors style, and reached the inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, with Steve and Shinji following him.

"Wow, for an annoying 11 year old, he sure is an excellent sword-wielder" Shinji said, complementing SMK.

SMK looked at the stage, and saw The History Teacher and Bonnie, and next to them were Jwn321 and Chika, but they were tied up.

"It's the f***ing gay History Teacher! And he kidnapped Jwn321 and Chika!"

"That's right!" The History Teacher then let out a sinister laugh. "I see you made it through my army of Minecraft and FNAF haters!"

SMK noticed Bonnie wasn't tied up. "Hey, why didn't you tie up Bonnie?"

"That's because he's working for me now!" The History Teacher explained. "I had to reprogram Freddy and Foxy, but not Bonnie! He heard I was going to defeat you, and he held a vendetta against you. As for Chika, she wouldn't listen to me even after I reprogrammed her, so I'm going to have to destroy her!"

"No you won't!" SMK shouted.

"How about this?" History Teacher proposed "If you defeat my henchmen, Foxy and Freddy, I'll let Chika and Jwm321 go."

"I'll do it!" SMK agreed.

"Very well then! But notice how you haven't seen Freddy and Foxy yet? Well, of course, they're going to jump scare you first without notice, so be wary! Also, you may or may not have to look around the restaurant"

"O..Okay!" SMK said nervously. He checked his surroundings to see if he could spot Freddy or Foxy. He nervously started walking to see if he could find them.

"I..I'm not scared this time!" SMK said before he heard something run behind him.

"Hey, can't we help instead of just watching?" Shinji asked.

"No" Steve responded "It's an anime cliché that we are going with. You should know of all people."

SMK nervously looked behind him, but was relieved to see nothing was behind him. Because of this, he lowered his guard when he looked in front of him, and was jump-scared by Foxy.

"AHHHHHHHHH F***!" SMK shouted "SHIT! I'M GONNA F***ING DIE! F***! F***ING SHIT!"

While SMK was yelling, Foxy took advantage of this by jump-kicking SMK in the gut, and followed with a scratch to the face with Foxy's pirate hook.

SMK slashed Foxy with his buter sword, followed by another slash. Unfortunately, Foxy grabbed SMK's sword with his hook, and tossed it too far away for SMK to grab.

SMK, desperate to win, was frantic, so he tried to jump-kick Foxy. However, when he jumped, SMK noticed that his entire body seemed to be propelling forward while off the ground. His body was positioned straight, like a torpedo, with his feet first. His body also seemed to be on fire, but he was not in any pain.

SMK hit Foxy with his feet, dealing knock back damage to Foxy.

"Sweet!" SMK said in victory. "Looks like I know a new f***ing move. I think I'll call it the Torpedo Kick!"

But due to Foxy's tremendous speed, Foxy quickly ran up to SMK, and stabbed him in the gut with his hook, but SMK somehow survived, probably because he had acquired the powers of an anime character.

SMK did an uppercut to Foxy, and while Foxy was trying to recover, SMK ran and grabbed his butter sword. Due to his tremendous sword wielding skills, SMK started to rapidly slash at Foxy.

"DIE YOU F***ING GAY N*****!" He shouted, and defeated Foxy.

The History Teacher smirked. "So you managed to defeat one of my henchmen. Well lets see if you can defeat Freddy! However, keep in mind that he's slow and powerful, unlike Foxy."

"No problem!" SMK said in a cocky manner. "I can defeat that f***ing piece of sh…." SMK was interrupted by Freddy giving him a jump-scare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY F***!" SMK was unable to fight, as he was too startled by Freddy, and even dropped his sword out of surprise. Freddy, similar to Foxy, used this to his advantage and he gave SMK a heavy punch to his face.

SMK tried to run towards his sword, but Freddy grabbed SMK by his ankle, and was spinning around while he was grabbing SMK by both of his ankles. Freddy eventually stopped spinning, and tossed SMK into tables with part hats under a banner that said "Happy Birthday!"

SMK was unable to move, so Freddy slowly ran up to SMK, jumped up, and landed on SMK rear first.

Freddy did get off of SMK, and walked towards him, about to bite him. SMK was terrified as Freddy was creeping in on him, leaving him terrified.

Luckily, a mysterious figure broke through the roof and seemed to roll up like a ball, and bounce on Freddy's head. The figure then punched Freddy which left him defeated.

"Who the f*** are you?" SMK asked.

The figure turned around, revealing himself to be red, short, and looked like he was wearing big gloves with spikes on them.

"Here I come, rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather" The mysterious character seemed to be raping "You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic….."

"Wait Sonic? SONIC? LIKE THAT BABY FAGGOT GAY 2D N***** GAME!?"

Knuckles gave SMK a look of disappointment. "I mean, I guess you could say that."

"WHAT THE F***! HOW COULD YOU LIKE F***ING SONIC! THAT'S A BABY GAME!"

Meanwhile, a boy named Sammy was screaming his lungs out, because he knew someone somewhere in the universe hated Sonic.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles shouted in a voice that sounded similar to Dan Green's voice. "Anyways, I heard that The History Teacher wanted to destroy my home, Angel Island, and use it to build a Minecraft & FNAF Haters Convention Center."

"Oh yeah, The History Teacher" SMK said. He looked at the stage where History Teacher was, but saw he escaped.

"GOD DAMNIT!" SMK shouted, but saw Chika and Jwm321 were still there. He walked up to the stage to untie both of them.

"Thank you so much Super Minecraft Kid!" Chika said.

"Ah, it's no problem." SMK blushed. "But History Teacher escaped."

"What exactly did he do?" Shinji asked.

"He gave me an F on my test!" SMK yelled.

"But wasn't that your fault?"

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" There was a bit of awkward silence after that.

"So, where is he now?" Chika asked.

"We don't know, but there seems to be evil energy radiating somewhere in the UK. We must go now!" Steve said.

 **SMK had finally united with Jwm321, Chika, and a new ally, Knuckles The Echidna. What evil awaits SMK and his allies in the UK? Where did The History Teacher escape to? Find out in the next chapter of Super Minecraft Kid Z!**


End file.
